


Trickster Gets Tricked

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Funny, Kid Castiel, Kid Dean, Kid Sam, M/M, Multi, Pie, kid with gun, prank fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel plays a prank that goes sour and he's left to clean up the mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first ever Sabriel/Kid fic. So please go easy on me lol. I love reading kid fics and I don't know if any of them are like this one but I gave it a shot. Enjoy!  
> I have no beta so any mistakes are my own.

This did not work out right, none of it, and now he’s stuck with three kids to look after. One of which is his boyfriend. Could this get any worse? 

Gabriel had gotten bored, which happens quite often. So he decides to go find his favorite play things and start a bit of chaos. The last time he messed with his favorite Winchesters and his brother was when he made them star in a bunch of different TV shows. That was a fun one! Not as fun as making Dean die over and over and over though. And hey, he deserved it, he came after Gabriel first… 

He’s been trying to come up with the perfect prank for them. But now that Sam has become a part of life, he needs to find something that won’t end up making him mad. He plots and plots until finally he comes up with the perfect idea. It’ll keep Dean and Castiel out of the way and give him and Sam some time to spend together. 

It all comes down to the pie. His baby bro has been trying very hard to make the perfect pecan pie for Dean. He’s having a hard time though, he may have been around a long time but he’s never actually spent time in the kitchen, and getting all the ingredients right can be a bit of a challenge. It’s a sad sight really. He’s been burning them left and right since he started. Gabriel even offered to create a pie for his brother to give to the hunter, he is the Trickster after all, sweets are his specialty. But he was refused, his brother saying that he wanted it to be special and homemade for Dean. 

Gabriel just rolls his eyes in boredom watching his little brother run around. Making a pie for a human, really? He is an Angel after all, and Angel’s don’t cook. Let alone care about some human’s love for pie. Although, thinking about it, he would probably do the same for Sam if he found something Sam really wanted. Damn humans… 

He’s just waiting for Castiel to get out of the way so he can get the show started. He wants to play a prank on Dean-o and his poor baby brother. He could almost feel sorry for them, but not really. This is gonna be too much fun and he really doesn’t want to pass up this chance. 

Castiel finally pulls his pie out of the oven. It’s his sixth one so far today but he’s finally gotten it perfect. Hot gooey and ready to be eaten. Even Gabriel thinks it looks pretty good. 

“Don’t touch,” Cas says, eyeing his brother sitting on the counter across the room. 

Gabriel is eyeing the pie from his perch then looks at his brother with a completely innocent look. “I wouldn’t dare!” But he can’t quite hide the mischievous look in his eyes. 

Eating it isn’t exactly what Gabriel has in mind anyway, not for him at least. In fact, he wants Dean and Castiel to eat as much as possible. 

When his brother leaves the room to grab Dean, who’s been hiding is bedroom from the sight of the burned pies, he finally gets his chance. He hops down from the counter and sneaks a peak around the corner, the coast is clear. When he gets to the pie he sprinkles what looks to be glitter over the top. But as soon as it touches the surface it disappears. It’s nothing dangerous…just a special ingredient he came up with. 

By the time Castiel gets Dean to come into the kitchen his brother is gone. Castiel was a bit suspicious of him but nothing seems to have changed. He figures his brother just got bored and took off. 

Gabriel pops back up at his apartment, he wants so badly to see their faces when it happens, but he had to go. If he was there when Sam got there it could end badly before it even began so he stays away. He decides to send a quick text to Sam, he doesn’t want him anywhere near that pie when they eat it. He pulls out his phone and scrolls until he finds Sam’s number. He types a small message and sends it. 

“Where you at?” Sam will know it’s him, they’ve talked enough through text they recognize their numbers. That’s funny to Gabriel because Dean really hates that. 

What Gabriel doesn’t know is that Sam’s phone is busted. He can send and receive texts but sometimes they don’t go through. It got knocked out of his hand during a fight on their last case and it’s been messing up ever since. 

“Running errands,” he shoots back, grabbing groceries from the back seat of the car. A second later he sends another message, “Just got home.” That’s when his phone decides to glitch again and stops the message from going through. 

Sam is nearly at the door when his phone beeps, he looks at the screen and sees an error message pop up. “Stupid phone,” he says, shoving it back into his pocket without another thought. 

When Gabriel sees Sam’s first message he blows out a sigh of relief. Now all he needs to do is wait and then Sam is all his for the night. 

When Sam walks into the motel room he’s hit with a delicious smell, which is a nice surprise to say the least. For the last week Castiel has been trying to perfect this damn pie, he’s been sure Dean would need therapy after he saw the destruction and ruined pies that Cas had created. He gets to the kitchen and sees his brother and the Angel looking at the masterpiece. 

“Smells really good Cas!” He says, laying the groceries down on the counter where Gabriel had been sitting earlier. 

“Thank you Sam, would you like a piece?” Castiel starts getting down the plates and things they’ll need. 

“I don’t know…Dean, may I have a piece of your pie?” He laughs when he looks over at his drooling brother. 

Dean hears his name and shakes his head a bit, wiping his mouth with his hand. He looks at the pie, then Sam, then the pie before saying half seriously, “Just a small piece.” 

Cas smiles at his hunters as he starts cutting into the now cool enough pie. The brothers sitting at the table and talking. 

“Cas, this pie is amazing!” Sam garbles out through a mouthful. 

“Thank you Sam,” he says smiling, as he takes a bite himself. He looks over at Dean who has his eyes closed and is chewing slowly. “Is it good Dean?” 

Dean has been unable to speak since the first bite, but the noises he’s been making has made Sam nearly want to cover his ears. He nods his head slowly up in down as a sign that, yes, this is wonderful. Both Sam and Castiel just shake their heads and laugh at his reaction. 

It’s so good the three of them eat the entire thing in one go, Dean nearly grabbing the pan and licking it clean. But they are so full all they can do is smile and laugh. They move to the living room and decide to watch some TV, letting their stomachs settle a little. It’s not too long after that they start yawning, getting sleepier by the minute. Even Cas, who is an Angel and doesn’t need to sleep. Normally this would worry him but his mind is just too fuzzy and happy for him to really care at the moment. Sam sits on one side of the couch and falls asleep against the arm. Dean is on the other end with Cas sleeping against him, arms wrapped around him protectively. 

Gabriel texts Sam an hour later, the pie should have worked by now and he’s ready to get some Winchester lovin! 

“Hey Sammy, where you at?” He waits for a few minutes but Sam never responds. 

“Sam?” He waits another few minutes before he pops in worriedly. Looking around he’s not too pleased with what he finds waiting for him. 

Three sleeping children, curled up on the couch. One with deep black hair, one with sandy-brown hair and one with longer brown hair. All three of them ate the pie and all three of them changed. 

“Crap.”


	2. Chapter 2

As he stands there watching the three little kids sleep they start to slowly wake up. Sam sits up and rubs at his little eyes before blinking and looking around. It takes him a minute to really focus on Gabriel but when he does his little face just lights up. He jumps off the couch and with an excited yell he waddles over to him. 

“Gabwiel!” He shouts out, barely old enough to say the name right. When he reaches him he holds up his arms and says “Up!” 

As Gabriel bends down and picks Sam up off the floor the other two boys have finally woken up and gotten excited. They jump down as well and come over to him, hooking onto his legs and hugging them. 

Luckily for Gabriel, their clothes shrank with their bodies, otherwise he would have to look at parts of Dean and his little brother that he just didn’t want to see. Sam starts squirming in his hands so puts him back down and watches as they take off running, off to find something to play with. 

He sits down on the couch and rubs his face, and exasperated sigh coming out as he tries to figure out what to do. He knows nothing about kids or how to take care of them. What if they need to eat? Can he just give them a bunch of cupcakes or do they need something else? He’s out of his depth with this one, at least the trick should wear off soon, probably by tomorrow they will be back to normal. 

He watches the kids as they run around the living room and into a bedroom, at least they have no idea what happened. Maybe they won’t even realize anything weird did happen…

He starts to notice the silence in the motel room, none of them making a noise in the place. “Kids?” He yells out. 

No answer. 

He heads down the hallway and is nearly on the bedroom when he hears a splash in the bathroom. He looks in and finds Sam and Castiel dropping things into the toilet, all of the items sinking to the bottom. 

“Oh boy.” 

That’s when he sees Sam’s phone, Dean’s phone, their FBI badges, and some bullets in the toilet bowl. Which means that they got into their hunting bag, which means… 

“DEAN!!” 

He bolts into the bedroom to find Dean sitting cross-legged on the bed, with his shiny, silver pistol in his tiny hands. Apparently the kid version of Dean likes the same things as grown up Dean. And he can see from his spot in the doorway that the safety is off. 

“Gabwiel!” He waves a hand at his new friend before looking back at the gun he was playing with. 

“Dean-o….” He says, hands up and moving as slowly as he can towards him. Dean looks up at him for a moment. 

“Hey kiddo, can you put the gun down for me?” Gabriel creeps a little bit closer to the bed, trying to keep Dean’s attention from the gun. 

“No!” Even as a kid Dean is still stubborn as hell. He continues playing with the gun until he gets the hold of it right. He points it directly at Gabriel, in his mind, this is just a toy to play with. To Gabriel, well it won’t kill him, it’ll just hurt like a bitch. 

Gabriel stops in his tracks when he sees the barrel of the gun aimed at him. “Dean-o, put the gun down for Uncle Gabriel. Be a good boy and put the gun down ok.” 

As Dean looks from him to the gun his fingers pull the trigger, accidentally making it go off in his hands. The recoil from the gun causes it to fly back and hit Dean right in the face. 

Many things happen at once, Sam and Castiel can be heard in the bathroom screaming, Gabriel disappears from the doorway next to the bed, and Dean drops the gun with a scream as he grabs his nose. Before Gabriel can grab the gun it hits the floor and goes off a second time. 

Gabriel realizes the Dean is bleeding badly and for a second he panics, thinking Dean must have accidentally shot himself. Then he sees the blood dripping onto his shirt. The kick-back of the gun caused it to hit him and break his nose. 

He rushes over to the little boy and eases his hands away, trying to calm him down and look at the damage. It’s not bad, he definitely broke his nose but nothing else seems to be wrong. With a simple touch Dean is completely healed and the bleeding stops. He stops screaming but continues to cry in fear. He crawls closer to Gabriel and wraps his arms around him. Gabriel holds him and tries to sooth the little boy. 

“Gabriel?” He hears Sam say from the doorway, with grownup Sam’s voice. 

“Yeah?” Hesitancy clear in his voice as he realizes the trick much have worn off. Apparently scaring them is a good way of fixing the trick. 

“Why are you hugging my brother, on my bed?” 

Dean starts pulling away until he and Gabriel are face to face. Dean’s face is tear streaked and he has lines of blood coming from his nose. Dean’s back to normal as well and he’s giving Gabriel a bitch face to rival even Sam’s. 

“What did you do?” The sound of Dean’s voice almost makes him cringe. He sounds like he’s ready to kill him. 

He looks over at the doorway to see Sam and Castiel standing there. Sam looks a little freaked out but concern is written all over Castiel’s face. He hasn’t taken his eyes off Dean since he saw the blood on him. 

He stands up and moves a bit closer to the wall in an attempt to keep some space between him and Dean. 

“It was just a harmless prank, that seems to have backfired a little bit…” The stunned looks on their faces tells him they didn’t really enjoy it. 

“What did you do Gabriel” Cas asked, voice rough and commanding. 

“I kind of, messed with the pie…” 

Dean and Cas move at the same time. Dean leaping over the bed and getting close to Gabriel just as Cas gets in front of him and takes the hit. 

“You did what!?” Dean yells over the others trying to calm him down. 

Cas pushes him toward the doorway, making him walk backward as he yells. “Dean stop!” 

Dean quiets down as he looks at Cas, his anger not completely gone. “Let’s get you cleaned up and then we can deal with him.” 

“But- -” 

“Go.” Castiel points in the direction of the bathroom. 

Dean huffs but turns around and walks out of the room. As Castiel is about to leave he turns around and looks at his brother, his already deep blue eyes now shining from his Grace as he says, “We are not done with this Gabriel.” Then turns and follows Dean into the bathroom. 

Water can be heard running as they shut the door, Cas attempting to calm Dean and clean off his face. 

“Gabriel, what the hell were you thinking?” Sam asks quietly. He doesn’t sound angry with him, he sounds more confused and anxious than anything. 

Gabriel moves back to the bed and sits down with a sigh. None of this went right. Now, not only does Dean hate him more but Sam probably wants nothing to do with him either. 

“I just wanted us to be able to spend some more time together. Every time we try Dean and Cas are in the way, watching me and making sure I don’t steal you or something. I just wanted us to have a little alone time.” 

He looks down at the floor, he’s completely messed this up. 

Sam sits down next to him on the bed. He doesn’t say anything, just sits there. Then Gabriel hears Sam laugh a little, just a small one, and when he looks at him Sam is smiling. 

“What?” 

“Nothing, I was just thinking, that if it had worked…that would have been a good plan.” 

That takes Gabriel by surprise. “Really? You thought it was good?” 

“Definitely,” Sam responds, looking at him. 

“Although next time I would rather not be involved…” 

“Well duh!” 

They laugh and Sam grabs his hand. “Look Gabriel, if you want to spend time with me, then do it. I love Dean, I do. And on most things I would listen to him. But, he doesn’t control my personal life, at least not this part of it.” 

Gabriel feels better hearing that. “Thanks babe,” he says, giving Sam’s hand a small squeeze. 

“Although,” Sam looks at him a bit seriously. “I would stay away from Dean for a while. Messing with him is one thing, but you messed with his pie. That’s going to far.” 

Gabriel starts laughing as Sam joins in. He pulls Sam in and gives him a sweet kiss. Deciding he better lay off the pranks for awhile, before he ends up in a ring of holy fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed to story. Feel free to leave a comment to let me know what you thought!


End file.
